thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Sodor Island 3D
Sodor Island 3D, often abbreviated SI3D, was the main and largest creator of Thomas Trainz content. History SI3D was founded around January 2009, when MSTNoodle removed his Trainz content from the UKBL web. With no other Trainz Thomas sites, SI3D was launched, with their first model being James. They produced Trainz 2006 content until July 2010, when they switched to Trainz 2009, featuring the "baked" look on the engines. After almost 3 years, they began the 2010 range, which featured metallic paint, steam generating whistles, and eye direction. Their last 2010 model was Percy, and in November 2013, they switched again to Trainz 2012. These were the same only they were a bit larger and featured 3D faces. In December 2015, they started making CGI variants of the 2012 models as well. They resumed their Railway Series models in September 2016. Currently, their Island of Sodor Route runs from Knapford to Kellsthorpe with the full Ffarquar and Brendam branch as well. They also have A RWS route of the Ffarquar Branch from Knapford to the harbor. After alleged "lack of respect" to staff by the community, SI3D was shut down on January 27, 2018. The main trigger was a user who uploaded the old 2010 content on DeviantArt and was very rude to the SI3D staff when asked to take it down. A fake site has been created online with all the models reuploaded, but has since been taken down. According to the real SI3D staff, the site may re-open in the future but they wouldn't reccomend fans holding their breaths. 2012 Range (2013-2018) * Thomas (Christmas, RWS, and CGI Version) * Edward * Henry * James (Christmas and CGI Version) * Percy (RWS Style only) * Toby (RWS Style Only) * Duck * Oliver * Diesel * Emily * Terence * Trevor * George * BoCo * Daisy * Spencer * Stanley * Rosie * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Lady * Annie and Clarabel (Normal and RWS Style) * Henrietta (Normal and RWS Style) * S.C. Ruffey * Victoria (TV Style Version) * Pip and Emma * Bertie 2010 Range (2011-2013) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Henrietta 2009 Range (2010-2013) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Stepney * Neil * Matthew * Clive * Caroline * Horrid Lorries * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks 2006 Range (2009-2010) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * Bertie * Harold * Trevor * George * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Daisy * Lady * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel & Falcon * Peter Sam & Stuart * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Bertram * Mike (Released on 2009 site) * Rex (Released on 2009 Site) * Bert (Released on 2009 Site) * Jock * Frank (Released on 2009 Site) * Blister I and Blister II (Released on 2009 Site) * Culdee * Patrick/Lord Harry * Wilbert * Butch (static) * Derek (reskin of UKBL Model) * RWS Thomas-Toby * Alfred/98462 (Fan Character) * Rishra (Real Locomotive) * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks (Season 1 and Post Season 1 Versions) * Old Slow Coach * Spiteful Brake Van * Victoria External links * Website Category:Browse